The Family that Sings Together: Love and Music
by Parth Makeo
Summary: With their burst of fame, The Vocaloid Family has moved into a Mansion! As well, they are introduced to three new vocaloids. Ruko the Butler, Ritsu the Cross Dresser, and Mikuo who is a male version of Miku. However, Miku has been getting second thoughts about marrying Alex and feels she is not right. Will this story end on a happy note?
1. Chapter 1

-Parth Makeo presents-

The Family that Sings Together Second Season

"Love and Music"

Starring

Miku Hatsune

Alex Hatsune

Rin Kagamine

Len Kagamine

Luka Megurine

Toeto

KAITO

MEIKO

Neru

Haku

Teto

Gumi

Gakupo

Ruko Yokune

Ritsu Namine

Mikuo Hatsune

Miku, Alex and the rest has enjoyed life so far, making music and spending time with one another. Their family seemed alright until the company decided to move them out of their current home and into-  
" A MANSION?! MIKU!" The already joyful Miku cried from the news she received from Alex.

"Yeah, apparently they wanted to introduce three new vocaloids into the family. I do not know the names yet but I heard one will be helping Kaito in the kitchen." Alex explained it with the rest.

"Well the more the merrier!" Rin stated. Everyone was on board with the idea, including Luka and Gakupo.

So in the week they had to prepare and pack up, the gang moved into their new resident which was more on the northern side of Japan. The mansion in terms of size was very large. The group rode on a new 'tour' bus that Alex and the company decided to buy during their stream of hits. Miku, Rin, Gumi and Teto were all looking out their windows to witness their home. All were so excited to see it.

"It's so huge!" Gumi stated while looking at the fountain near the drive way that pulled directly in front of the steps. The door open to let Alex go first followed by the rest. Standing at the entrance was Miku's 'Father' Hatsumo.

"Greetings everyone. I am so glad you all could make it." he greeted them with open arms. Alex shook his hand as Miku gave him a large hug.

"Can we go in yet?! Huh? HUH?!" The anxious Miku asked.  
"First I need to introduce to you the new additions to the family." Hatsumo then instructed for the three to come from the other side of the mansion door. One vocaloid looked like Miku, but her bangs were shorter and her hair was black. Her outfit was mostly dark colors with purple in them. Her left eye was blue while her right was red and from the way she stood with one right glove on, it looked to be a servant.

"Hello everyone. I am Ruko Yokune. I am well skilled in the art of culinary cuisine of all kinds. I will be on hand at any moment to help make your lives here better." She bowed and judging from her tone, she seemed to like serving people. Miku immediately grabbed her hand and shook it violently.

"It's great to meet you Ruko-Chan! I am Miku Ha-"

"Miku Hatsune. Currently the greatest Vocaloid known throughout the world. Your height is 158 centimeters. You weight 24 kilos. Within the years you have been upgraded to the Append version to fit a variety of moods and create better harmony. There is no need to introduce yourself to me. I know everything about you all, though I would enjoy the company you can give me while you live here." The gang was stunned and shocked to hear Ruko say so much.

"Ruko has been brought up to speed with not only all of you, but the world around you. She is fluent in nearly every language and on command will aid those who need assistance." Hatsumo broke the silence. Miku hugged Ruko tightly.

"Miku Miku! I already like you!"

Suddenly, a male voice spoke from behind the door.

"Can we hurry this up? I really need to get back in my room to practice for my performance." However this voice, unfamiliar with the rest, caught Neru's ears.  
"It can't be...Ritsu?" Neru called out. From behind the door, a Vocaloid standing about as tall as Miku stepped out. The outfit the vocaloid had was a skirt with a belt, long heeled boots, a frill like top that showed the mid section and fashioned to look like keys on a piano. The top of the outfit had a small hat with a veil that covered the left side of it's head. The vocaloid looked female with long orange-red hair and eyes of a fusion of purple and green.

"Neru! How have you been?!" The voice was clearly a man but high enough to confuse those to seem like a woman. The two exchanged hugs and Neru instead introduced this Vocaloid.

"Hey everyone! This is an internet friend of mine, Ritsu Namine. He is a real charmer and might I say, awesome at sounding like a woman." But the minute the word He merged with the vocaloid before them-

"THAT'S A BOY?!" Everyone felt shocked but Hatsumo chuckled.

"Yes. He is a very...eccentric type of Vocaloid. He cross dresses a lot. So do not be frightened when you see him naked in the bathroom, Men." he looked at Kaito and Gakupo who both were eying him before knowing it was a man.

"It's alright. I actually have a few male fans fall for me more than females."

Hatsumo then let the gang inside the mansion. Everyone was struck with Awe at the size and design. A blend of high class with future fusion. Holographs and Touch screens all around. The theme was very music oriented to where even the stairs were like music notes.

"It's so awesome!" Kaito stated.

"Well. This is your home. A map can be displayed on any of the screens here. You not only have this house, but there is a garden and plenty of facilities to keep you occupied. I will be back with the third and final family member so please sit tight and take a look around." Hatsumo left the building and in that second, everyone ran off to do their own thing and explore!

"HEY!" Alex cried out, feeling a bit alone. He decided to look at the current map of the establishment and found colored circles moving throughout the area. Each color represented the Vocaloid they tracked.  
-

"This kitchen..." Kaito and Meiko headed to the kitchen and dining area of the mansion with Ruko guiding them.

"Sir Kaito, Lady Meiko. This kitchen has been outfitted with the latest in cooking and stocked nearly daily with all the food you can imagine. Looking through the various information, it seems as if Kaito cooks well and Meiko has a grand taste for alcohol." Ruko directed them over to the island bar that gave them the perfect overlook of the chef's workstation.

"I will prepare a small snack for you both. Cheese and your selection of a beverage." Ruko opened one of the four fridge doors where it was perfectly organized and stocked. She pulled out three cheese wheels and what seemed like only a minute or so, she managed to cut up small slices perfectly shaped like musical notes. As she handed them, she pointed to the stacks that were organized.

"This one on the far left is Ossau-Iraty. A sheep milk cheese from south west France. Next to that is the Italian Fontina, a very mild and nutty flavor. Next to the Fontina is the Rauchkäse, a German version of Smoked Cheese. It's semi-soft. Finally we have the American Imported Colby-Jack Cheese. I say it's an interesting mixture. Now what about drinks?" Meiko and Kaito listened to her and could not believe they would be living like this.

"I-i would just like water." Kaito replied.

"Hmm...Got any kind of red wine?" Meiko asked Ruko.

"Certainly. In fact, I know the perfect wine for you to try out." Ruko walked over to what seemed like a wall but upon pushing a few buttons on the side of the fridge, it parted way to reveal a walk in room for all kinds of beverages. Meiko couldn't help but walk in when...

"Oh my god..." She froze in shock at the size and selection of drinks in this room. Beer, Sake, Wine, Soda and more.

"Here it is." Ruko plucked one of the bottles carefully from the third row as she walked out with Meiko to pour her a small glass. The door closed behind them.

"Here you two are. Please enjoy it to your heart's content." Ruko bowed and let Meiko and Kaito enjoy their snack.

"This is to the new life!" Meiko shouted while holding her glass up. Kaito did the same with his water.

"To a new life!" then they looked at Ruko who embarrassingly said with them.

"To a new life..."  
-

The rest of the group followed Ritsu throughout the area. They first went to the pool area. An indoor pool with glass windows on one side to show the hot tub on the other side. There were benches on the side, tools in a box and a diving board as well. The changing rooms were in the back for both genders. Overall it looked amazing with the artificial light above that could help with tanning. Miku instantly started to inspect everything.

"This is the indoor pool. Year round we can come here to have a summer like vacation if you ever feel like swimming." Ritsu narrated. Rin and Len inspected the pool with Toeto a bit closer as Luka noticed the hot tub.

"They got everything here." Gumi stated. Though when Miku turned to Ritsu, she asked him.

"Can I see the recording room?"

After a short walk, Miku saw how large it was and marveled at the technology. Neru came with her and drooled over the tech it had.

"It's brilliant." Neru said. Ritsu chuckled.

"I know you would like it. You were always a tech junkie. It was all made for you to set up anyways." The two seem to be long time friends. Haku on the other hand looked at the various dials as well.

"Neru, you may need to tell me what each one does later." Haku said.

"No problem."

Some time passed and the group was commanded to return to the main room where Hatsumo introduced the last member.

"Hello. I am sorry it took a while to get here but this is the last member of the family." he took a step aside to show everyone a male vocaloid. Similar in size to Miku as well as everything else. In fact...It was a Male Miku. He bowed before them and presented himself.

"I am Mikuo Hatsune. I hope to make music with you all." Miku stepped forward and examined him.

"Miku?" She made her famous quote.

"Mikuo?" He copied her. They tilted heads at one another as if looking at a mirror. Then Rin broke the ice.

"Just say something!" Miku blushed as Mikuo chuckled. Alex walked over to shake Mikuo's hand.

"It's great to have you here. Welcome to the family." He openly presented himself with the rest. Mikuo looked around as his smile seemed big. Hatsumo announced his departure and the day continued on as the family began settling in their new rooms. Each one complimented the two Vocaloids that stayed in each room.

Miku and Mikuo, Rin and Len, Kaito and Meiko, Luka and Toeto with Gakupo, Teto and Gumi with Ritsu, Neru and Haku, and Alex given a master bedroom for himself.

As Miku unpacked her things, she rambled on about how she hated the arrangement.

"Stupid dad giving Alex his own room..." She mumbled while taking out the Negi Neko that Alex got her that one christmas. Mikuo overheard her from his side of the room.

"Seems like you don't like being far from master." Mikuo stated. Miku nodded.

"Alex and I are considered and Item after all...but even then I have my doubts." She overlooked an early photograph of her in America for the short time when first meeting Alex.

"Alex is very kind and loves music as much as any of us. Where as I am an Android, he is a Human. I want to make him happy but I feel as if I am not for him." She put the picture away as Mikuo hopped from his bed and pulled his leek onion out beside Miku.

"Miku, I may not know much about Alex yet but I hear where you are coming from. However you should not be sad or thinking those thoughts at this moment. Now let me help you put some things away." He looked over her shoulder and noticed Miku picking up her leek onion.

"You're right Mikuo." She let Mikuo take care of what was left as she turned her leek into the famous guitar she loved. Miku started to strum the strings and tune them so it would be used later. Mikuo, once done with his job, decided to mimic Miku and play some notes on his version. Where as Miku's was V shaped, his was a hybrid of a keyboard and electric. The two strummed certain strings like a game of simon says before breaking out into a short guitar riff that sounded in perfect tune to one another. Miku realized what they did and she blushed at her actions.

"That sounds awesome, Miku. You have to teach me a few tricks." Mikuo insisted as Miku turned her leek back.

"Umm...that's okay. OH! LOOK AT THE TIME! I have to meet Luka downstairs at the rec room!" Miku hurried off without letting Mikuo have another say.

"Did she take the two of us making music as more than just practice?"  
-

In the Recreational Room, filled to the brim with various games and even a basketball court, Luka was facing off with Gumi at a game of Table Hockey. So far the score was one to one as the two fought furiously. Miku walked in and tried to talk to Luka.

"Luka? Can I talk with you?" she asked quietly. Luka managed to smack the puck back to bounce off the wall and make the second point.

"In the middle of an intense game, Miku." Luka responded as Gumi fired the first shot to begin the next round. The clacking and clanging of the hard plastic was like a beat in itself. It had a certain rhythm.

"But Luka! It's important!"

"In a moment!" Luka cried out against Miku once again. Gumi and Luka had the eyes of demons towards one another to win this game...till Miku picked the puck up.

"HEY!" They both cried.

"I'm sorry, but It's important Luka. I need to talk to you this moment." she stated with a more firm tone.

"Alright, Alright. Just talk to me as I play some Pac-Man." Luka gave in and guided Miku to one of the arcade cabinet games. As she played, the two talked.

"Lately I had second thoughts about marrying Alex." Miku started off.

"Is it because you are a Vocaloid and he is Human? Didn't you hear Alex during the Wedding? 'I love you for who you are, Miku. Your image is nothing but the exterior that I can hold and the voice you have only enhances your personality. Even if you loose such traits, I will forever love you. You are more than Machine. You are Miku Hatsune, and I would be honored to call you my wife.' Or something like that." Luka spoke as the screen had half dots left.

"That's the thing though. I love Alex, I really do...but wouldn't he be better off with a real human female? One that could give him a child? One that we could look over and help?" Miku added on. Luka died by this point and looked to Miku.

"If you doubt yourself being the one for Alex, then why did you marry him in the first place?" The words forced Miku to stay silent as Luka continued.

"Think about it. You had every chance to deny his love and politely at best, yet you loved him and it's a genuine love you have. If you are NOW doubting that you may not be a good love for Alex, then just tell him you made a mistake and you were not ready for the commitment. Otherwise, quit being a baby and be happy you have Alex. Much like how I have Toeto and Gakupo. The three of us are like a family in itself and I could of just ignored both...but I loved them enough to accept them in my life. You, out of all the others, should know this." Luka was on stage three during her rambling. Miku took her words like a grain of salt and responded finally.

"I see...So is it okay if I continue this relationship and if indeed I find it will not work out...can I break up with him then?" Miku asked.

"Sure. After all, it's not what makes you happy alone but what makes both of you happy. DAMNIT!" Luka shouted at the end as her last life ended with one dot left to clear and the ghost pinning her.

"THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"

With this information, Miku smiled lightly and headed off to the recording studio.

At the moment, Teto was practicing her vocals as Neru and Haku both monitored and looked over the electronics. Miku approached the two who were testing the machines.

"Hey Neru? Do you know where Alex is?" Miku asked. Neru shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Haku on the other hand gave a more helpful answer.

"I think Alex is working with Ritsu on his video performance. In fact, they might be in the new 'studio' room. If you take a left out of this room and continue down till the path splits both left and right, take a right and you should see the double door entrance. It looks very cool and it gives us the chance to make music videos." With the advise, Miku began her journey but behind the door was Mikuo. He smiled and gave a hello to Miku who in turn walked passed him.  
"Seems like you pissed her off big time." Neru commented.

However, Miku walked down the halls as instructed and noticed the big doors before her. Upon opening them, she noticed Ritsu, Gakupo and Kaito along with Alex. Ritsu was on the microphone, Gakupo was on the guitar and Kaito was on the drums. Their outfits were more or less to hide the fact it was them besides Ritsu who was in his normal attire.

"...Remember Ritsu. I want to see a convincing performance of you 'breaking' down near the end of the song as if you were getting an Error." Alex was the director and was well under way with practice. Ritsu took the time to perform a bit without singing or music. He placed his hands over his shirt collar on both sides. He acted as if he was struggling for heat, even showing the bra he wore to keep his womanly figure up. He followed with one hand clenching near his throat but close enough to give the illusion of struggling to breath.

"That's perfect! I think this will be not only your first, but best music video if we practice up more." Alex, his reassuring words once more, was so kind and ever enthusiastic. When Miku had the chance, she spoke up.

"Alex!" she walked over to his side.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you, like always." Her smile was so contagious. However, Alex groaned a bit.

"Miku...tell me you saw your 'To-Do' files?" and then...

"To-Do file- OH NO!" Miku and the rest had various To-Do tasks handed to them from time to time and Miku forgot her own. It was to pick up Rizumu from the shelter down the way when everything was set up.

"MIKU!" She bolted out the door in a hurry as her guilt caught up with her. Alex turned to the others.

"At least the dog is not real. Forgive Miku's weird antics, Ritsu. She is usually like this." he explained. Ritsu just laughed in a more male like tone.

"That is quite alright. Miku is too cute to yell at. No wonder you wanted to keep her to yourself." the smile made Alex blush and felt ashamed. The others snickered.  
-

"W-were back..." Miku panted as she walked through the main doors with a white shaggy dog on a thick leash. The dog is named Rizumu. A present from Hatsumo. The dog was somewhat large and for an android, it seems so lifelike. Ruko just so happened to pass by them and looked at the dog with a monotone face like always.

"Huh? Is this your dog?" She asked. Miku snapped to attention.

"Oh yes! This is Rizumu. He is a lovable doggie!" Miku cheerfully explained to Ruko. Ruko knelt before the dog and gave a hand out. The dog placed it's paw on her hand.

"Woah! How did you make Rizumu do that?!" Miku was stunned.

"I guess I am good with animals. Then again, it is a robot. So anything you want it to learn can be downloaded to him." Ruko looked around.

"At the moment, I have not prepared a bed for Rizumu. Would the kitchen suffice?" she asked. Miku nodded.

"Anything is great as long as Rizumu has company!" she handed the leash to Ruko as she trotted off with joy.

"Hey!" Ruko cried out, then turning her attention to Rizumu.

"Well let me prepare a nice snack for you. I bet your energy is low." Ruko spoke to the dog, still not cracking that straight face, guiding him into the kitchen to prepare his snack.

Once the job-filled day was over, the 'family' gathered in the dining room which was pretty large with the table as it was. Everyone took a seat with no favorites while one seat was missing for Kaito. They could look over in the direction of the kitchen to see both Kaito and Ruko working ever so hard on the meals. During their wait, Ruko prepared some soup for them all. Flavored right for each vocaloid while letting Alex have the normal version.

"I feel like a princess!" Miku cried out. She really enjoyed the large table and the 'Fancy' way they were eating.

"If you feel like a princess, then that makes me the queen." Luka commented as she took a sip of her soup and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Which means the king is mine." Luka's playful smile made Miku puff her cheeks in anger.

"Hands off my Alex!"

The three were indeed enjoying themselves while the rest just watched.

"Don't worry Miku. You still got your prince." Mikuo, who happened to sit next to Miku at the time, spoke out.

"You are no prince, Mikuo! Miku wants Alex!" she cried once more before Meiko had to break it all up.

"Come on guys. We don't need this kind of commotion here." They returned to their seats finally and let the idle chat commense.

"So Neru? How are you enjoying the new technology?" Alex asked.

"It's cool. The monitors with the map of the property tracks all of us but Alex so we know where everyone is at any time. Plus I am just having my own fun learning the new studio with Haku at my side." Neru responded as she kissed Haku's cheek. Forcing her to blush.

"N-neru. Not now."

Alex turned to the others and noticed that Toeto and Teto were both busy entertaining one another for the time. He then saw Len and Rin both playing a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"You know...it feels odd having this big table, but I am so excited to have a bigger family, But..." Alex stood up from his chair, holding his glass of soda.

"Here is to a new home, New family members and to great music that can captivate the generations!" he cried to make a toast. At this time, Kaito and Ruko finished cooking the meal that was now sitting across the island like a buffet for them to pick and choose. They all grabbed their drinks.

"To Music!" they all cried in unison, even Toeto, as their glasses lightly clanked with one another. The small sound made Miku hum a short melody to accompany it.

"Alright everyone, Let's get our food! Ruko was kind enough to teach me more about cooking." Kaito instructed but was quickly passed by the group who took their pieces. The selection was far too big to choose and many took small bits and pieces from each.

"Miku Miku! It's so good!" Miku happily said.

"It is. Thank you Ruko and Kaito." Alex thanked the chefs but couldn't help eying Ruko who was standing somewhere else.

"Say Ruko. Don't you want to sit with us?" Alex offered.

"Forgive me Master, but I do not require food. I was made to simply server you all-" Miku on the other hand pulled Ruko by the wrist to her seat.

"Come on Ruko! Don't be so stingy!" She managed to shove a bit of fish into her mouth as she not only swallowed it but nearly coughed.

"Mistress Miku! I-*cough*- You could of jammed my Vocal Box like that!" She continued to cough for a bit till Ruko took a sip. Ritsu tried to ease the tension.

"Hey hey...Miku didn't mean any harm. Plus, you are part of the family, so eat some food." he stated.

"I do not want to. I appreciate the gesture but I will pass on it." and Ruko left the room for the time they would eat. The group wanted to show their gratitude for her work but felt that they did worse.  
-

As the night approached, Miku and the gang retired to their rooms. Miku laid on her bed as Mikuo, already in his colored sweats, read a book to past the time.

"Are you okay Miku?" He asked.

"Mikuo. You are a big dummy." Miku replied.

"Huh?" and Miku threw a pillow at his face.

"W-what was that for?!" Mikuo felt annoyed a bit.

"Just because." She stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner. Mikuo then grinned and threw her pillow back.

"Well I did that because you are a butt." and thus started a small pillow war. The two threw their pillows back and forth until Rin opened the door.

"Will you two pipe down?!"

Miku and Mikuo quietly took their pillows back and prepared to go to sleep. Miku looked over at Mikuo who slept without a care...

Miku on the other hand could not slow her brain down. She was worried about Ruko. She wondered why Mikuo was made...and she wanted to know if Alex really did regret marrying her.

"Miku..." She quietly sobbed in her pillow. Mikuo heard this. He didn't want Miku to cry for no reason.

Then, he got an idea. He quietly sang her a familiar song...

'This season passes by, with the unrelenting noise of the crowd around me'  
'Although it just goes on like this, everyday was becoming a little uneasy'  
'I suddenly looked up at the dky, even which seems i'm going to lose sight of'  
'If anyone could just hear, the melody that is only within myself'  
'I close my eyes, amidst the pain of loneliness'  
'Only the time passes, I run across the world...'

Miku realized that this song was Sound. With the same volume, the two sang the rest for the night.

'I remembered the time my speakers got tampered'  
'It made the echo thick, and the melody strong'  
'The wish that was always been here with me'  
'Will reach afar, until it finally reaches you...'

Their little duet went on for the length of the lyrics to the song. It was perfect harmony between them. Miku then realized she was singing with Mikuo and hid her face under the covers to get to sleep.

"Good Night, Miku." Mikuo whispered.  
-

The morning sun came shining in through the window. Alex was the first to rise up as he first checked in on Miku and Mikuo. He slowly opened the door and noticed Miku was up already and stretching alongside Mikuo in unison.

"Morning Miku. Mikuo." Alex openly said. Miku immediately ran over and tackled Alex.

"Miku Miku Morning!" She giggled with glee.

"A good morning to you too Alex." Mikuo replied back. Alex managed to get out from under Miku and told them this.

"I am glad you two are getting along better. Now let's head downstairs for breakfast." Alex closed the door behind him. Mikuo wanted to leave but Miku stopped him.

"Mikuo...please don't tell Alex we sang together last night." She blushed embarrassingly. Mikuo laughed.

"What? You're treating Singing like it was intercourse. Don't worry Miku. Alex would not mind if we sang together." he opened the door and as he was halfway out...

"Though It did feel great to sing with you, Miku."

This is only the start of the stories that would unfold in the mansion. Will Miku stay with Alex? Why was Mikuo built for exactly? When will their next concert happen... And is Alex hiding something from Miku?


	2. Chapter 2

The vocaloid family. Alex is considered the 'Owner' and 'Master' of the lot. Many of them choose to treat him like family more than business. One vocaloid in particular has fallen in love with Alex more than the rest. Miku Hatsune. The time they spent together has been a relati!"onship in itself. Miku on the other hand wished she could be even closer to Alex. She wanted to be human for him.

But enough about that emotional crap... It's the dawn of a new day!

"Morning Everyone!" Miku exclaimed with her smile so grand and perky attitude. The others were gathered in the dining area of the kitchen to enjoy their breakfast. Rizumu heard Miku's voice and ran up to her for a pet.

"Morning Rizumu!" Miku giggled a bit. Her mood was far from normal for the others.

"So Miku, why are you so happy?" Rin asked.  
"We are going to finally go to the beach!" She squealed with joy. The others felt unsure about this. Luka asked with a troubled look.

"Is Alex okay with it?" then he stepped into view behind Miku.

"I just thought after all the work we went through, that maybe we could enjoy a real trip this time." He patted Miku's head who simply giggled back.

"A beach party?! Wahoo!" Len shouted as he rocked back in the chair.

"We get to go to the beach? Well as long as we keep Kaito away from the Ice Cream." Meiko asked as she pointed to Kaito.

"Hey! I can't help it sometimes..."

They seemed excited enough to go. Alex looked over to Ruko who somehow looked away.

"Do you want to come to the beach as well, Ruko?" Miku invited her openly. Ruko on the other hand shook her head.

"No. I will just hold the fort here till you get back." Ruko replied. Miku wanted Ruko to go badly, but Alex convinced her to not push it again.

* * *

The group packed a couple of items as Alex went to get the bus. It was just like any tour bus with a coat of black paint and showing the logo for the Vocaloids on the sides. The interior was much like a coach bus and each seat was soft to sit in with their own hand rests. Everyone was also bringing their beachwear and a few toys for fun. As Alex, Gakupo and Kaito lifted the items in the trunk and side compartments... the others were talking and envisioning what will happen.

"Say, what do you do at a beach?" Miku asked the group. She only knew about how people dressed for the beach and that was it...so did the rest.

"I think people play baseball?" Len tried to ask.

"Didn't we see enough Anime beach specials to get an idea?" Gumi talked it over with Neru who was busy on a lap top of all things.

"I-i think I know what you do at the beach." Haku stood up, somewhat in stage fright.

"The beach is just a place to relax or swim in the ocean. Kind of like a pool but more public and with sand." The gang got the mental image of strange men just glaring at them all day.

"Suddenly, I do not want to go to the beach..." Luka shivered in her spot. Then Gakupo and Kaito came in the bus and sat down as Alex took the wheel.

"Okay guys, let's head off!"

The trip to the beach would take some time, so the gang decided to play a small singing game. Meiko explained.

"Alright everyone! We take turns singing a song. Your turn must have a minimum of three words and maximum of five and each word is a point. It does not have to rhyme but if you make a rhyme it's double the score. The winner is the one with the most points. I will start it."

After clearing her throat, Meiko began with the song.

"The beach is over there..." She looked around and waited.

"With the sand so hot." Gumi sung after.

"We will drink soda pop!" Rin caught on and gained double the points with that rhyme.

"And play some Rock!" Len took the points back and doubled it as well.

"My ears are bleeding..." Neru stated, but the rest thought she was in on it too.

"But we are cheering!" Miku snag a double point for herself.

"To gaze at the sea..." Luka sung.

"And to be with me." Gakupo smirked at his double points.

"Let's all be Merry..." Kaito sung with his new box.

"And have some fun!" Mikuo cried out back.

"With Alex I will run." Miku snagged a double point but received a light whack on the head from Mikuo's Leek.

The song continued on till they arrived. Len won in the end.

The doors opened as the bus was pulled over to the side. The first one out was Miku who gleefully cried out.

"Miku Miku Summer!" as the rest piled out. The patrons of the beach all gazed at the vocaloids who came out of the bus, grabbing cameras and such to get this opportunity to meet their favorite singers in beachwear. The group stood in a row as Kaito and Alex took the heavy cooler out with one on each end.

"A-are you sure you packed enough?" Kaito asked.

"I did...but why is it so heavy?" Alex replied as he opened the lid to reveal-

"Rizumu! Bad Dog!" Miku scolded the dog that hid inside the empty cooler that was suppose to contain their drinks and light snacks. He hopped out and licked Miku's hand.

"I think the idea of you leaving the house made him sad." Mikuo explained as he patted Rizumu and received a lick in exchange. Alex sighed while he thought for the moment.

"Oh well...I could always pay for a big lunch. I noticed there was an opened air beach restaurant down there. So let's all find a spot." The group complied, taking the chairs, towels, umbrellas and other items down to the sand. Already the eyes of the people there were instantly upon them. The light murmurs of the onlookers were intresting.

"Is that really Luka?"

"Man, that Mikuo looks so like Miku, but hot."

"Do you think Len and Rin would let me take a picture with them?"

They would eventually find a nice spot halfway to the water and set up their towels...until Neru closed her laptop.

"Alex. I will be at that restaurant if you need my assistance. I doubt I will fair well out here." Neru explained as she walked off. Haku, not knowing what to do at the moment, followed Neru as she did not like the eyes on her. Especially when she was wearing a bathing suit under her one piece.

"Can we go have fun now, Alex?" Miku asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead." He replied. Miku grinned and looked to the group of women- And one man mind you- with determination.

"Okay everyone! Let's show them!" At the command she gave they removed the one piece to show their beachwear. Miku was sporting a two piece polka-dot bikini with a skirt for added style. Rin wore a more stripped patterned with bright colors. Luka went for a Caribbean looking green bikini while Meiko had a plain white with blue string styled. Gumi wore a lime green two piece with orange string, her bottom half were more like trunks. Teto had on a crimson red wrap around bikini, plain but still nice. And Ritsu had on a more sports oriented bikini to cover a bit more skin and to give the illusion of being a female.

Gakupo, Mikuo, Kaito, Len and Alex were gaping wide at them as if an aura of pure pleasure hit them. Toeto applaud at the group's little performance.

"You all look so fantastic! Especially you, Miku!" Mikuo cried out as he tried to hug Miku, only to get kicked in the face.

"You can look, but no touching." Miku grinned devilishly as the group headed down to the ocean. Mikuo was tended to by Kaito who could sympathize with him while Gakupo talked with Alex for the time.

"How has it been so far since you tied the knot with Miku? Does it feel weird to have an android wife?" Gakupo asked.

"To be fair, It's a choice I never did regret. Miku really is cute when you get to know her, and even now I want to keep her close." Alex explained before hearing Miku call for the dog to come with the small group. They watched the vocaloids play a bit of volleyball between one another.

"Luka told me that Miku feels bad that she is not human and is unable to produce a child." this made Alex spit the water he was drinking over Mikuo.

"Hey!" Mikuo shouted.

"Miku...wants a child?" Alex took it the wrong way so Gakupo explained.

"No no. Miku just feels bad in the case you wanted one." Gakupo handed a towel for Mikuo who pouted about the water.

"I see...Maybe I can ask her some other time about a child and maybe her father could whip one up. Kind of like Toeto." Alex's tone was quiet as he mentioned more about the family.

As the guys hung out, The girls started to play more in groups. Miku, Gumi, Luka and Rin walked along the beach as they left Teto, Ritsu and Meiko on the beach. On their walk, Miku heard a large commotion over yonder and to her surprise it was a local radio station having a contest.

"Let's go guys!" Miku ran off as Rin followed and tried to stop her from making things worse. As Miku and Rin arrived at the gathering of people they were spotted immediately by the hosts and questioned why they were here.

"Well this is out of the blue. Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin at the same beach while sporting nearly identical swimwear!" the announcer smiled as the attention was on them now. Miku and Rin waved as Rin looked over at Miku.

"What did you drag me into?" but she had no time to get an answer as Miku pulled Rin with her on the stage as she grabbed the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Miku here with Rin at my side! How would you like to hear a song from us?" Miku called out. Not only crashing the party but blowing their relaxing time. Alex soon got word from Gumi and Luka as the gang all headed over to the radio station to see Miku and Rin starting something.

"Say Rin? Shall we sing them a new song?" Miku asked Rin.

"Eh?! I-is that alright?" She questioned her situation as she didn't like to sing too often in public.

"Oh don't be like that Rin! We are all enjoying ourselves so let's at least sing them a song we worked on with a routine!" And instantly, Rin knew what Miku was talking about.

"Oh that! Okay!" Alex and the gang had no choice but to watch the two on stage perform. Miku pulled out a weird CD that seemed to play the instruments and the beat for them. As the music started up, it was very summer in tone. Rin soon started singing.

'Me and you, driving down to the beach Midsummer'  
'the radio is set to the oldies retro channel'  
'Violating the speed, we kick about, in rock 'n roll style'

The two seem to dance and choreograph well with the fast melody and beats as Miku followed up.

'Full of nothing but delusions, I step on the pedal and speed up'  
'Unfortunately, last year we just ended up being unsold goods'  
'even we just want to be loved, y'know!' the two seemed to be very well synched as they sung the song together and danced as well with it.

The male vocaloids seemed to watch with joy but Gumi felt worried.

"Do something Alex!" She cried out. At first, Alex wanted to go up and give Miku a lesson...but she was having far too much fun and Rin as well.

"I think it's okay. Sometimes you want to act silly. Plus, it's kind of cute to see Miku dance like that." he admire the two giving a free show. Once in a while would not hurt. So they hung back to watch the little show they put on for the beach goers for not only free but out of sheer entertainment.

'But when I think about it, if we search for lovers together, one of us will be left behind when the other finds someone...'  
'I'm sorry for being your rival!'  
'even I feel the same, so-'  
'from now on, how about we just become a couple?'

That last line they said sent the audience and the group in sheer laughter. Even when the song ended, Miku and Rin gave one final line of dialogue.

'There's no way that's happening...right?'  
'...Yeah.'

The crowd applaud and cheered on. The host even made it up to the stage and began to speak again.

"My word, I never would of thought Miku and Rin would sing live for us! Give a large round of applause for the two!" The crowd did just that as Miku and Rin walked off the stage and over to Alex.

"Miku miku! You heard that?" Miku asked but received a bonk on the head from Alex.

"Next time, tell me when you are going to pull a stunt like that." Alex said, looking back down at Miku with a smile.

"But I will let it slide this time. That was a good performance." He patted their heads as Miku tackled Alex.

"Miku! Not in public!"

Once that event was done with, the gang decided to catch up with Haku and Neru who were both at the shady area and on the computer. Miku called them out.

"Neru! Haku! You ready to eat?!" The two turned to the group. Haku got up and bowed as Neru looked back on the computer.

"I guess it is that time to eat."

Fifteen seats were filled as they all ordered what they wanted. Miku and Mikuo asked for a special fried rice with Leek Onions. the twins, Haku, Toeto, Teto, Gumi and Ritsu all ordered shrimp fried rice. Kaito and Meiko decided to share a large order of a simple vegetable curry dish as did Gakupo and Luka. Neru did not feel like eating. Alex ordered for his first time Somen with Soy Sauce to dip in. As they all ate their meal, Miku looked over to her left to see Alex eating his food. She noticed Kaito and Meiko sharing a dish like a couple. So Miku poked Alex's shoulder.

"Huh?" He wondered. Miku held up a spoonful of rice with some leek onion on it up to him, instructing Alex to open his mouth.

"M-miku, you know that-" before he finished, Miku placed the spook in his mouth as he ate the leek fried rice. It was very nasty to him still...but he kept the emotion down, swallowing what he had to see Miku's smile. Then when she turned away, he chugged his water till the taste was gone.

"Hey Rin, do you think they will replay our performance on TV tomorrow on the news?" Miku asked from across the table.

"Huh? Well that would be awesome." As the large family spoke, Alex focused on his food for the time. He dropped his chopsticks on the ground as a girl bumped her elbow on his back by accident.

"Oh, Excuse me!" The woman said. Alex sighed and turned to see her.

"It's no problem. You are forgiven." His Japanese getting better but still had an English tone to it. Seeing this, Miku wondered what it would be like if Alex did fall for another girl...

"Oh you are Mister Junio! No wonder this place is packed." From the conversation they started, she was a fan of the vocaloids. Miku watched and noticed her trotting over to Luka for an autograph. She sighed with relief until Mikuo played with her emotions.

"Were you just jealous for a second?" He quietly spoke. Miku perked up and hit Mikuo with her leek onion.

"Shut up! I was not Jealous at all!" She shouted.

"Jealous of what?" Alex asked Miku who did shot.

"Umm...Jealous of...how well Luka can sing. Hehe." She tried to cover her tracks as Alex seemed to fall for it. Miku pulled Mikuo up by his hair and threatened him.

"Don't you dare make me do that!" but Mikuo chuckled.

"Hey at least we know he is not into other women."

The day continued on as the gang relaxed and enjoyed their time on the beach. When the sun was setting, everyone was packing up to head home as Miku looked out to the shore from the stone wall. Alex noticed her expression being slightly sad and ran over to her.

"Miku, are you alright?" Alex asked. Miku finally shook her head and looked to Alex.

"Alex, I feel like other women will take you away from me." she admitted to the jealousy from earlier but Alex assured her with a tight embrace.

"Miku. You should be at ease. I am not going to leave you at all." Alex moved closer, kissing Miku's lips lightly to force her to blush redder than an apple.

"Hmm...A kiss at sunset near the beach where we had fun. Isn't that what happens in Japanese Animations?" Alex commented as if his life was one. Then they heard Ritsu calling for them from the buss door.

"YO! You guys coming or do you want us to leave you two to do it on the beach!" Making such a comment, Miku smacked Alex on the head with her leek as she trotted over...however this hit was not hard at all.

"Come on Alex!" She cried out as Alex drove the group back home.

"Welcome home everyone. While you were away, I took the time to fix all of your bedrooms and clean various areas that needed to be tended too. Though I lost Rizumu..." Ruko felt a bit sadden by the loss until Rizumu hopped from the group and up to Ruko.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you ran off to."

* * *

It was a very fun vacation for the gang...though one thing still was on Miku's Mind. In the middle of the night, Miku quietly sneaked from her room and over to Alex's bedroom. Creaking the door open, she could see he had a bed that could fit two people easily. He was sleeping soundly until Miku poked his side.

"Huh? Miku...what time is it?" Alex was groggy and barely moved. Miku quietly held her pillow close to her chest.

"Alex. I want to sleep with you." she innocently begged him. Alex blinked and then smiled.

"Okay, okay. Come on." Alex insisted. Miku inched her way into his bed, snuggling as close to Alex as she could.

"Miku...it's just like before." Miku commented on the very first night they shared a bed back in America.

"Yeah. Only this time it feels better." Alex pulled Miku close to his chest as he whispered to her.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Miku Miku, I love you Alex!" Miku happily declared while clinging to his arm. Alex on the other hand was working on an advertisement in his room.

"Miku, I love you too...but I am busy right now. I don't say this a lot but mind giving me a moment to work?" He asked. Miku pouted but then realized it was important. The advertisement was for the Kagamine Twins and their appearance at an american convention for a small concert. As she walked down the stairs, she caught her eye on Gumi walking by.

"Gumi! Wanna go swim at the pool?" she asked.

"Sorry Miku. I am helping the twins at the moment to choose their songs and outfits accordingly. Though Luka may be free." She pointed to the arcade room down the hall. Miku hurried and approached Luka who was enjoying the competition on the big screen. Neru, Haku, Ritsu and Teto were all playing some kind of party game.

"Hey Luka! Are you free?" she asked. Luka turned and noticed Miku.

"Kind of. Come and watch this game with me. They really are looking competitive." Luka pointed as Neru and Haku were the last two on a four player battle mini game. In the end, Haku one. Miku found it a tad boring to watch people.

"Come with me Luka. I want to go swimming!" she said like a child. Luka questioned why she wanted to swim.

"Huh? Can't you swim by yourself?" she looked over at the players and then spoke in her ear quietly.

"Or did you want to swim with Alex?" Miku felt shocked that she was that transparent.

"W-well...he is busy with the ad for the American convention." Miku quietly played with her fingers.

"If it's alright, I could swim with you." Mikuo came from out of no where and stood between them. Miku promptly smacked him in the head with her leek.

"Shut up! This is a talk between Luka and I!" She puffed her cheeks in anger just as Mikuo rolled out of their way.

"Sorry to of offered my assistance, Miku." He looked away, and acted depressed. Luka soon saw what Miku did not.

"Why don't you let him swim with you Miku?" Luka asked. The two of them dropped their jaw.

"NO WAY! Mikuo is a perv!"

"Hell no! Miku thinks I'm a Perv!" Surprisingly the two had a similar mindset. Luka giggled at them.

"Whatever. I'll go with you both then. We can have a small pool party."

Once they were at the pool, the three were ready to relax. Miku sulked under the water as Mikuo swam around.

"Come on Miku. Enjoy yourself." Mikuo said. Miku looked over at Luka who was relaxing for the moment.

"Mikuo. I wanted to swim with Alex." she responded with a now serious frown. Mikuo kept his distance to keep talking.

"Alex is working hard for us all. Sometimes he will be busy and can not play with you or the rest." Mikuo spoke. Miku on the other hand splashed Mikuo.

"Hey!" Mikuo dove in after her and started to have a splash fight between them. Miku was giggling as Mikuo chuckled. Suddenly, Miku halted and got out of the pool to dry herself off.

"Something the matter?" Mikuo asked.

"I just remembered that I didn't play with Rizumu yet." Miku quickly responded as she left the pool. Luka caught wind of her departure and looked at Mikuo who started to float on his back.

"What can I do Luka? Miku is always depressed when she is not with Alex and Alex works for our own cause. Not to mention when I help her she responds in the weirdest way. Am I doing it all wrong?" Luka listened and then explained the problem better.

"Miku is attached to Alex like a loving wife for a human is. Even though she knows she is not real, Alex acknowledges her existence as being real enough to love. If anything, she wants to spend her time with Alex a lot. Anytime you offer to make her smile, she wants to reject because you are not Alex. It's odd though because aren't you like Miku but male?" While Luka spoke, Mikuo got out of the pool to dry himself off.

"Yeah. I can feel how Miku feels anytime. I know where she could be if I wanted to look for her. So in truth, when she is sad, I can tell easily...and she is just lonely at the moment." As Mikuo headed out, he looked to Luka.

"By the way...I do not know if I should tell you this, but when Alex and Miku's relation end I will be there to mend the wounds for both of them."

He walked down the hall, ended up discussing something with Kaito before encountering Miku again. This time, she was back in her normal clothes and looked angry.

"What's wrong?" Mikuo asked. Miku said nothing as she walked off and into Alex's room. Mikuo on the other hand went back to his room to change.

Miku took the time to try and tell Alex what she wanted.

"_Okay Miku. You and Alex need to take the next step...Just ask him to have intercourse with you and everything will be perfect." _Miku thought in her head and then began her plan.

"Alex? Are you free to talk?" she asked. Alex turned around and looked at Miku.

"Sure. What did you need?" Miku played with her hair and then her hands, trying to assemble the words.

"Alex...I- I mean we- well I wanted to know if you wanted...to have-umm..." She struggled with all her might to ask. Her strength to say what was on her mind forcing it's way through.

"I want to have sex with you!" Miku said as blunt as possible. When she looked at Alex once more, he was gone! She turned her head to the door and noticed Alex accepting a box from Neru. As he turned to face Miku, he asked her...

"Sorry. Neru gave me some spare parts. You were saying?" Alex didn't even hear her words! She ran out of the room in both sorrow and anger. As she entered her shared room, Mikuo was putting his vest back on for his normal outfit. Miku tackled Mikuo on the floor and began producing tears.

"Mikuo! Tell Alex I want to do him!" Miku cried as she shook Mikuo wildly.

"Hold on! What do you mean?" It wasn't until he read her emotion that he understood.

"Alex didn't hear you...right?" Mikuo asked. Miku, kind enough to get off of Mikuo, nodded. As the two sat on the edge of the bed, Mikuo tried to calm her down.

"Miku. Sometimes the worst can happen at moments when you do your best. So just keep trying till he hears it. Take it easy and rest here until you feel better. Let me tell-" Miku grabbed his pant leg as he was about to leave.

"Don't go." Her only words as Mikuo sat back down.

"Miku. Don't you want Alex to know you are okay?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I just want a moment of peace." Miku replied. Mikuo thought for the moment and began humming a soothing tune for Miku as he sat next to her. Miku lightly rested her head on his shoulder as Mikuo sang. Mikuo had time to ask her after things were calmer.

"Miku...if anything ever happens and you need someone to cry on, would you come to me?" He asked. Miku sighed.

"Mikuo. I don't hate you but whenever I see you I feel awkward because...well you are a Male me. Maybe if I just try and ignore that then I can see what makes you unique." Miku responded but did not answer his question. Just then, Alex opened the door.

"Hey Miku. I'm sorry if I was ignoring you. Work gets in the way a lot." He spoke, seeing the two together. Miku got up and trotted over to Alex.

"Are you done with work? Can we play?" Miku changed her mood completely now that Alex returned.

"Sure, just head down to the Rec Room and I will meet you there." Miku heard the instruction and headed off. Alex turned to Mikuo and gave a warm smile.

"Thank you. I wish I could be with Miku more often but with so many vocaloids and songs coming in and out, it really keeps me busy. I do not think I am fit enough to be with Miku." And right then and there, Mikuo felt stunned.

"W-what?! But you and Miku-" He was silenced as Alex talked over.

"I am a human and my life span is very short. I do love Miku but if I want to make her happy, I feel as if I need to let her go sometime soon." His eyes drew heavy.

"Alex..." No more words spoke between them as he left to play with Miku. Mikuo, hearing this from Alex of all people, felt as if Miku might break under his choice. Deep inside, Mikuo would not allow Miku to cry until she shatters her voice.

"If Alex makes her cry...I will not forgive him." He quietly spoke to himself.

* * *

As the days passed on, the morning of an important day came. Miku, so eager to start today, started hopping on Alex's bed to wake him.

"Wakey Wakey Alex! Miku Miku!" She cried with such a loud and obnoxious voice. Alex groggily tried to speak.

"Miku, five more minutes..." He said. Miku puffed her cheeks in anger.

"You forgot what day it was?" Miku asked. Alex looked over at the calander.

"May...tenth?" saying it out loud, Alex got up with speed.

"It's our anniversary already?!" Alex stated as he got up and quickly took a shower. Miku giggled as she waited on his bed in her normal outfit for the time.

"Yeah. Tonight I have a special gift to give to you after the party." Miku said to Alex which made him question the gift.

"Well keep it a surprise for me. " He smiled back to Miku. The two headed downstairs where they passed Ruko, Kaito and Meiko working in the kitchen over something that Miku had to shield his eyes from as they walked out the main doors and to a small car.

"So where to?" Alex got in the driver's seat. Miku happily hopped on the passenger side.

"Let's just drive for a bit!" This made Alex shrug. He drove off and took his time driving down the road. The windows rolled down and listening to some vocaloid music. This one being more country styled. The two began to talk to one another.

"Miku. I thought about getting you a gift for today but the problem was finding a gift perfect for you." Alex admitted.

"It's alright Alex. I do not mind it at all. You do so much for us and ask for little in exchange. Any gift you give me would be fine." Miku reminded him as they pulled up to a parking space to overlook the water. The sound of the ocean and the birds felt soothing for the time.

"So when exactly are we allowed back home?" Alex asked.

"I believe around five or so?" Miku slowly leaned her head on Alex's shoulder to look at the water from the car. Alex patted her head and then placed an arm around her waist as they sat there.

"I know I sound like a broken record but I am thankful that you came into my life. Music has been more than just a job. It's a passion." He said as Miku kissed his cheek.  
"Say it as many times as you want. We all know it and we love that you never forget." Her smile made Alex smile back at her.

"Then let me say that I still love you Miku." Alex said back. After taking their time to see the sights, they stopped by a nearby plaza area where Miku begged Alex for a waffle to eat. Even though they would have a big meal at home. Alex went ahead and bought Miku a novelty toy from a nearby store. As cheap as it was, Miku didn't mind at all with it. The day they spent seemed so perfect.

As they came home on the night, they were greeted with the household celebrating their first year of being together. The grand meal laid before them but before that, they had small presents from the others.

"Miku Miku...this is a lot." Miku looked at the envelopes and small boxes.  
"Yeah. Y-you guys didn't have to get us this much." Alex agreed with Miku, but Rin convinced them.

"Don't be like that. It's the first anniversary for you two! We can spoil you this one time." She said while handing Miku a small box. Opening it revealed matching wrist bands made of stainless gold and with Miku's name in Hiragana and Alex's in Katakana.

"Thanks Rin, Len." Miku happily replied as she placed Alex's bracelet on for him. Then again, they never really wore rings at all by this point. Partly because Alex knew it was impossible to have a legal marriage with a machine. Though possible, that just meant the wedding would be private.  
"See? Now no one can take you away from me!" Miku snapped Alex out of his mind as she tackled him in joy.  
"Miku, we got more gifts." Alex struggled to get Miku off as they went through the gifts. Mainly cards and one including a honeymoon nudge from Kaito and Meiko. And as they were about to eat, Alex pulled out another box.

"We missed one guys." this box was smaller than the rest and yet no one but Alex knew about it.

"Wait...you actually got Miku something?" Teto asked. Alex nodded as he turned to Miku.

"Miku. I actually planned this gift months ahead. I took much time and effort to figure out the best gift to show my love for you. So what better gift than this." As he opened the box, the room was just stunned over what they saw.  
It was a ring that had a Quaver musical note style. In the round portion was a gem that was colored green on top and white on the bottom like a leek. The ring itself was made of stainless silver. Not only that but the ring itself had a secret message in the gem. Miku held the ring up to the light and started to tear up in joy over the message.  
'Even when I am gone, I am right here with you.' she couldn't even say a single letter as she put the ring on her hand, hugged Alex lightly and started to sob on his shoulder.  
"W-was it bad?" Alex asked as Miku talked through her sob.

"No. I-i have no words for it...Thank You is not enough to share how much this makes me happy..." She then went back to her crying fit until Ruko entered the room.

"Food's ready." And instantly, Miku switched her mood to keep herself from crying at the table. Just as Alex was to follow, his phone rang.

"Yes? This is Alex." His Japanese improve ever so slightly but still failed to pronounce the language right.

"Oh...can it wait till-oh. I see. Yes, I will tell them." Alex hung up and looked over at the androids he called family.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was called in by Miku's Father to a meeting. I might be there till later this night so...don't worry about waiting." Alex frowned but Miku gave him a boost.

"It's alright Alex. I can give you my gift tomorrow!" and with that, Alex left the house to meet with the people behind the family...

As the night came, Miku decided to sleep in her room as she looked up at the ring she had. Miku gave a light sigh as she looked over at Mikuo who was working on some lyrics before hitting his bed.

"Mikuo, get some sleep. We got a lot of work tomorrow as it is." Miku told him but his attention turned to Miku.

"I'm sorry Miku, but I just need to finish this." he told her. Miku got up and looked over his shoulder.

"Please Mikuo. Get some sleep. We can finish this tomorrow." That is until Mikuo looked over at Miku again.

"Miku, I know what you want from Alex...and I do not think it will happen." Miku heard his words and puffed his cheeks.

"You are just mad that Alex is the head of the house. Besides, Alex is always kind and caring for me. He would tell me if he wanted to-" Miku was silenced as Mikuo swiftly pushed Miku on the bed. Pinning her on her back.

"Miku. Quit hiding it. You need to salt your urges and I am here for you right now." Mikuo was getting aggressive now.

"M-mikuo...no. I-i just wanted to make Alex happy." Mikuo scoff at her attitude.

"Are you happy with waiting for that day Alex will finally admit he wants sex with you?" Mikuo flat out asked her. Miku blushed and tried to hide her face.

"No! I was going to give it to him as his gift!" Miku replied.

"We may be androids, but we have human wants and needs...and your need is to be pleased." Mikuo managed to turn down Miku's volume as his to prevent too much noise getting through. He started with giving Miku a kiss.

"Miku?!" She frighteningly exclaimed. Mikuo then told her.

"There is a reason I was made besides music. It's to be your real significant other..." He replied. Miku didn't know what to do by this point. She tried to talk her way out of this.

"No! Alex is mine! Don't do this Mikuo!" but Mikuo did not reply. Instead he started to untie her tie to let her clothes become more loose.

"Miku. Please accept this as a way to calm your urges. If you keep putting them off like this, it will be bad for your system. I am doing it for both Alex and your own good. Besides..." Mikuo leaned in closer to Miku's ear.

"I can sense that you were excited just from the way I tackled you."

Miku tried as hard as she could to stop this, but all that would happen was her own urges would overcome. Throughout the night, Miku thought about what would happen. It did feel good to finally have sex, but her first was not Alex. She felt ashamed to even look at Alex the next time she saw him.

"I'm sorry Alex..." Miku quietly said when she was finally allowed to sleep. Who knows how long that session lasted?

The following morning, breakfast was served like normal. Mikuo and Miku walked downstairs but Miku lagged behind. Mikuo looked up.

"Come on Miku. Let's get some food." Mikuo said. Miku looked away.

"I can't see Alex. Not like this." but sure enough when she turned to go up the stairs, Alex was just coming down. Her eyes were wide as she noticed Alex looking back at her.

"Hey Miku. Sorry I was not home last night. The meeting went on longer than intended and I missed the bus." He scratched his head. He had no idea what happened last night between Miku and Mikuo...but she soon tossed the feeling aside to give Alex a tight hug.

"Miku Miku, I am happy you came home saftely." she said. Though Alex went on ahead, Miku looked at Mikuo. She wanted to be disgusted by the 'Rape' from last night but in a sense, she was saved by Mikuo if she kept holding back on engaging Alex in intercourse. For since this morning, she felt refreshed.

The problem she now faced is how to live with the fact that she gave her first to Mikuo and not Alex? The ring that Alex gave her was proof of his eternal love, but would it still mean something in the end?


	4. Chapter 4

As another wonderful concert came to a close for the Vocaloid gang, everyone was truly excited.

"Great performance everyone. Wonderful job as well Rin and Len." Alex said as he quickly changed their outfits with his pad back to the default setting. Miku soon latched onto his arm with a smile.

"Alex, you promised after the show we go out for Teppanyaki!" her eyes glinting for his approval.

"Yeah I did. How about it all?" Alex looked at the gang. Everyone was on board for it and off they went.

As they were seated down at the large table surrounding two grills, the gang took orders. Miku looked on the menu fanatically for what she wanted. She then turned to Alex with tears in her eyes.

"N-no Spring Onions..." Miku said lowly with a long Miku afterward. Alex then pulled a plastic bag with chopped spring onion out from his bag.

"Glad I brought some with me then."

They were cute together. Kaito leaned over to Meiko to see the booze on the menu.

"Hmm...are you just going to get beer again or shall we split Sake?" Kaito asked. Meiko closed the menu and bonked Kaito on the head playfully.

"Of course we are getting Sake. If I leave you out then it's no fun for me." She winked, causing Kaito to almost tackle her in a hug but thankfully Mikuo intercepted with his Spring Onion on his head.

Over by Luka and Gakupo, the two were deciding if they wanted to split a meal between them and Toeto as Luka felt like getting Sushi. Neru and Haku already got their orders down but Haku requested some beer to drink. Her attitude was more open now that they were in a more friendly environment. The Kagamine Twins, already deciding on something, decided to play around with each other like the kids they looked like. Even Gumi and Mikuo got on the right foot...And yet only one member of the family feels alone. The twin pink drill hair style and french bread loving Teto. She eyed everyone already having their own fun with one another while she looked back at her menu.

"Even with a bigger family, I feel left out." she quietly said to herself. She looked over at the twins again, seeing Ritsu trying to join in on the fun.

The meal was great and everyone had fun in their own way as they loaded up on the bus. The ride home was very calming as the radio played a Kaito hit since his own return with Meiko as well. The new vocal box was amazing and even made Kaito blush in embarrassment.

They all headed to their rooms as they reached the mansion and went to bed. All except one. Teto. She turned over to her left to see Gumi and Ritsu sound asleep in their beds. Without making much noise, Teto tiptoed out of the bedroom in her red and pink pajamas and headed downstairs to the pool area. The roof could be parted to show a glass roof which let in sunlight or in this case, moonlight. She sat on a chair near the pool as she sighed.

"Everyone had so much fun and yet I am the only one depressed. It's so frustrating! I am never this sad!" She cried out, trying to figure out the problem in her life. What made her feel so alone?

"Mistress Teto, what are you doing up?" The voice of Ruko called out. Unlike the other Vocaloids, she never has to change her clothes or sleep.

"GAH! D-don't do that to me!" Teto shouted.

"Forgive me. Mistress Teto, it is almost one in the morning. You must get some sleep or suffer being fatigued." Ruko reminded her.

"Yeah yeah, but I just can't. I keep thinking about how I feel alone. That everyone has someone and I have no one." She commented. Ruko tilted her head in confusion.

"Maybe being around those who have found their Mates have made you feel this way? I suggest you should go out and try this 'Dating' thing I hear." Ruko stated. Teto shrugged.

"I guess...but I wish to be alone for now."

The night continued on as Teto sat by the pool area. Her eyes feeling heavier by the minute.

"Dating...but who would even consider loving someone like me? My music is below sub par and I am only good to be some kind of greeter than a worker." Teto continued to speak until-

"What are you doing up this late, Teto?" The voice of Ritsu called out. What was weird was he wore a more men styled sweatpants and T-shirt which showed his man like body more. Teto was caught off guard by this and fell into the pool. She quickly swam out and coughed some water from her body. Ritsu ran over to help.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes focused on her face more than her wet clothes that clearly exposed her underwear.

"I-i'm fine." Teto responded as she took a towel and ran off.

"_Ritsu looks...Hansom."_

* * *

The next morning, Teto slept like a rock till Gumi started to shake her out of it.

"Wakey wakey Teto! It's another awesome day!" Teto responded to Gumi by rolling over to face her back to Gumi.

"Not now...five more minutes..." the result of last night tired her mentally and even physically. Gumi huffed.

"Well if you will not get up then I will eat your share of breakfast. I heard Ruko made something special with bread-" And just like that, Teto swiftly changed her clothes and headed downstairs in a hurry.

"Don't eat my bread!" She cried out just as she bumped into Ritsu, now in his normal attire with the fake chest.

"Well look who finally woke up?" Ritsu smiled as he handed her the plate of food to her. As she tried to avoid eye contact, she headed to her seat to eat at.

"T-thank you." Teto shakily said. Mikuo caught wind of the weird reaction and leaned over to Ritsu.

"Hey Ritsu. What did you two do last night?" He asked. Ritsu perked himself up.

"I didn't do anything. She was awake last night and I thought if I could talk to her then she could calm down and sleep. All that ended up was her falling in the pool and running out. If anything, she might think of me as a pervert." He quietly responded to not cause a ruckus. Though looking back at Teto again, her eyes had the same lonely feel as he saw last night.

So after breakfast, Ritsu called Teto into their room to talk it out.

"Okay Teto. Tell me what is eating at you. You know acting sad makes us worry." Ritsu asked first as Teto sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well...Everyone has someone and I feel alone in the family. I don't make great music either so I feel left out." Teto avoided any eye contact with Ritsu still as her head aimed downward. Ritsu sighed.

"I can understand that, but what about last night? After you fell in the pool you ran away like I was trying to take advantage of you." Teto suddenly looked up at the mention of last night.

"OH! I just remembered there was something I had to do!" Teto stated, attempting to run but only getting her arm caught by Ritsu's hand.

"You are not leaving that fast. Look at me again." Ritsu demanded, more man than female at this point. Teto submitted and told Ritsu.

"You look Hansom. Without looking like a girl, you look so great. Please don't tell anyone I called you that! I know your fans say you are cute and-Wha?!" Teto was suddenly pinned to the wall. Ritsu gave a light smirk.

"So...you think I am Hansom? That is a first, especially coming from a female." Deep down, Teto's artificial heart was beating faster than before. She closed her eyes and readied herself for this kiss. Ritsu then placed one hand on the right side of Teto's cheek...and began pinching it.

"You look so cute when you don't know what to do!" He laughed like a kid as Teto pulled away. She really thought he was going to kiss her. So she tried to calm down for the moment.

"You really forced my heart to run faster than normal...Don't do that again!" She cried out as Ritsu continued to laugh, even falling on the floor.

"Oh god! I-i can't stop-" His laughing would slow down soon but he felt happy. As he finally could talk, Ritsu stood up.

"I never laughed that hard in my life." The after giggles still there. Teto puffed her cheeks and begun beating Ritsu on the head with her hands.

"You are mean! You honestly made me believe that I was going to get a kiss from you!" she blurred out. Ritsu caught one of her wrists to stop her.

"Tell you what. Saturday night, you and I will head on out to the city and enjoy a night of fun. It's to make up for laughing at you." Ritsu honestly said as Teto froze.

"What? A date?" she shakily responded. Ritsu nodded.

"Yep. Oh and I promise to dress more like a male this time."

As the days went on, Teto and Gumi spent their time helping Teto with her date and preparing.

"Okay Teto. Remember that holding his hand is a sign of affection, but latching onto his arm is a sign of pure interest." Gumi read out loud from a book as Teto looked through her clothes.

"B-but we are not even going that far yet. What does it say if you just want to know him without contact?" Gumi heard her question and flipped through the book.

"Here! It says that if you just want to know him but do not even attempt to hold his hand, it shows you are not that into him and other women have the chance to snag him from you." Gumi narrated. Teto took out another dress, this one black with crimson frills at the edge of the skirt while the top part was styled with an open spot to expose a small bit of cleavage. She compared it to a one piece but thought it was not hip for where they would end up.

"He didn't even tell me where he was taking me..." Teto felt frustrated. Gumi tried to cool her down.

"Hey, it's okay! The book says that men tend to like women dressing in something they have never seen or would not expect. S-so maybe if you go with the nice frilled skirt?"

As Teto pulled it up, she noticed the back part was opened as if to allow wings.

"I just might have to wear a black shirt underneath."

As Teto put the clothes away, Gumi was caught off guard.

"Wait a minute! It says that putting on lucky underwear or sexy underwear can increase the chances of your date ending with intercourse." Gumi stated as Teto shot the idea down.

"Thanks but no thanks. I will be alright with wearing normal stuff. You can't believe everything written by humans after all." Teto looked through one of her drawers for a black shirt to match with it. Gumi closed the book and walked over to Teto, pushing her cheeks together and turning her head to Gumi.

"You should put on lipstick!" She exclaimed.

"Lipstick?" Her words muffled by Gumi's antics.

"Yeah! I know the perfect color and I can help put it on!" Gumi announced. Just then, Mikuo knocked on the door.

"You two done yet? Ritsu said girls take long but this is ridiculous!" this made Gumi blush.

"W-w-wait...This is a double date?!" Gumi shouted out loud. Mikuo, standing outside the door and hiding his own embarrassment, explained.

"Ritsu said that I could go out on the town if I could find a date...and since it's hard enough finding girls I might as well bring you along, Gumi." This caused Gumi to rummage through her drawers.

"Where's my Mint Green panties?!" it made Teto feel uncomfortable at the moment.

"It's just underwear...it's not like it has magical powers."

* * *

After settling on an orange tank with a yellow-green vest and yellow-green shorts, Gumi headed down stars to where Mikuo was wearing a more formal version of his attire and Ritsu wearing white jeans to match his indigo long sleeved shirt. Without the fake breasts, Ritsu looked like a man with long hair. Teto on the other hand hid behind the corner before the stairs.

"Come on out Teto. No need to hide it!" Gumi encouraged her. Teto slowly exposed her attire. The black skirt with crimson frills and black top. Where Gumi wore her favorite lime green colored lipstick, Teto had dark red.

"You look great Teto. Now let's get this party started." Ritsu complimented her as she walked with the group and out into the nearby city. The lights at night were very bright for the group as they felt intoxicated by it.

"I've never been out like this before!" Gumi cheerfully expressed her excitement as she latched onto Mikuo's arm. Mikuo on the other hand felt annoyed. He only came because it was his first time too.

"So what shall we do first? We could have some fun before dinner." Ritsu looked around then at Teto.

"Umm...How about we go to that arcade?" Teto proposed. Gumi was super excited by this and tugged Mikuo with her.

"Wahoo!" she shouted as the others followed. Gumi situated herself at the air hockey table. All that practice with Luka has made her unbeatable that night. Teto was playing an arcade version of the Project Diva game with Ritsu watching. She was on the average level of the game with a score of Great.

"Nice job." Ritsu announced to Teto. As she was about to reply, a male fan noticed Ritsu and asked for his autograph. He couldn't deny it and decided to write his name in a girl like fashion. Gumi and Mikuo came over as well just as Teto was finally able to speak.

"Thanks." Though she did feel neglected for a moment. Ritsu noticed her mood.

"How about we grab a bite?" Ritsu offered as the gang followed him down the street and to a ramen cart. Even if it was cheap the gang enjoyed it all the same. While eating, Teto noticed Gumi snatching the cookie out of Mikuo's bowl. Teto looked over to Ritsu's bowl. She wondered if it was alright to sneak it. Ritsu noticed her gaze and happily gave Teto it in her bowl.

"I am not much into sweets so here." Ritsu said. Teto blushed, unable to say thank you steadily. Gumi nudged Teto and winked as if to tell her to do something.

"O-oh. Ritsu. W-would you like to sing a song with me some time?" she asked. Ritsu started to think.

"Well...I would. I have heard your singing before and it's nice. Though pop is not for you. Maybe a more rock like song would do." Ritsu commented as he watched Teto eat the cookie happily.

"That sounds great! You two should totally rock it out!" Gumi encouraged them. Mikuo nodded.

"Yeah. It would be nice if everyone made music together."

* * *

With their bellies full, the four finally headed home. Upon reaching the door, Ruko opened it for them as if waiting for them the whole time.

"I'll take Gumi to her room. No doubt she is in no condition to walk up steps." Mikuo said, carrying a sleeping Gumi on his back who was also drunk as well. Drooling on his good shirt. As Teto wanted to head to her room, she was halted by Ritsu who dragged her to the recording room.

"Ritsu? You want to make music now?" Teto asked. Ritsu shook his head as he managed to unhook her bra from outside the shirt in a moment. Hearing it unhook forced Teto to stand upright.

"The song I want to make is meant for your ears alone." He said easing himself closer to Teto's face. In her mind, she was not counting on Ritsu to already act like this.

"_Calm down Teto! M-maybe he is teasing you. After all, it's too soon-" _She felt something press against her lips as her eyes widen to see Ritsu kissing her deeply. Teto acted fast and pulled away in shock. Ritsu chuckled.

"Jeez Teto, it was just a kiss." but Teto started to flail at him once more.

"It's not that! You unhooked by bra, Pervert!"

"That is because I know how one works. Remember, I dress as a girl for the masses." Ritsu pulled Teto into a hug as he whispered into her ear.

"Teto. Calm down. I am not planning on doing something like that so soon." Teto slowly calmed herself as she returned his kiss earlier in a more light manner with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That's more like it." Ritsu commented as the two started to kiss for a while, eventually kissing each others necks. Causing the sensitive Teto to moan and...sing.

'I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
I cannot forget this precious memory of mine.  
If dorayaki cannot become my main diet, I'll just have to overwrite it my way.'

"Teto? Were you just singing 'fukkireta'?" Ritsu asked. Teto, blushing like a wildfire, nodded her head.

"Y-yea. It's kind of odd for me to sing out of nowhere." She said but instead received a tighter hug from Ritsu.

"I find that cute. Singing when you are happy." Teto blushed to the point of meltdown as she started to overload and soon enough faint.

"Teto?!"

* * *

The following morning, Teto awoke in her pajamas and in her bed. The last thing she remembered was Ritsu calling her cute. Her cheeks flushed again.

"Yo Teto! You up yet?!" Gumi shouted as she then noticed her cheeks.

"Oh ho! So you two got it on last night?" Gumi asked as she crawled on her bed.

"N-no! We d-didn't do anything!" She denied.

"Don't lie. Tell me, did he play with your breasts or did you suck his-" Gumi was then hit with Teto's bread to shut her up.

"Stop it Gumi! I did not suck Ritsu's dick!" she blurted out loud as the house heard it. Especially Ritsu who just so happened to pass by with his female attire on.

"What a shame, Ritsu looked so hot last night and you didn't take the advance. Well come downstars. You are missing breakfast." Gumi said as she left. Ritsu then opened the door to stick his head in.

"Hey Teto, you feeling better? Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to overload your mainframe." he said as Teto just looked at him.

"Tell you what, how about I go downstairs and eat your breakfast for you." Ritsu teased Teto which forced her out of her bed and caused her to run downstairs in her pajamas, shouting out loud to all.

"Don't eat my bread, Ritsu!"

"_I swear that girl is REALLY cute. Take it one step at a time, Ritsu."_


End file.
